Gehorche, mein Schüler!
by Stygian Ivy
Summary: Draco ist Snapes Lieblingsschüler und das hat seinen Grund. rape, yaoi, shota, PWP. Don't like it, don't read it.


I/I

Der Junge saß vor mir und ich spürte, wie die Anspannung in mir wuchs. Sein Lehrer war ich, das war wahr, sein Meister. Jeden Nachmittag kam er zu mir runter in den Kerker, indem sich mein Büro befand. Ich beobachtete ihn oft. Arrogant war er, eitel und ein Schleimer. Jedes Mal bereitete es mir dann Freude zu sehen, wenn er unter meinen Händen sich wand, dass er doch nur ein unbedeutender Junge war. Sich nicht wagte zu wiedersprechen, still in der Ecke stand, darauf wartend, dass ich zuerst sprach.

Ich war ein dreckiger Päderast, na und? Ich stand dazu und ich kam um vor Wonne, wenn er nackt auf meinem Schoß saß und bebte. Nun war er also wieder hier, wusste, was bevor stand, fürchtete sich vielleicht davor, dennoch machte er es freiwillig, hatte damit angefangen. Ein Schleimer, wie gesagt. Ich ließ es geschehen, mir gefiel`s, hatte ich noch nie abgestritten. Ich quälte ihn gerne, ließ ihn betteln und flehen, war unbarmherzig. Ich war sein Meister.

Ich fixierte ihn mit meinem Blick. Er kam der stummen Aufforderung nach und ging auf mich zu. Ich saß auf einem Stuhl hinter meinem schweren Schreibtisch. Er quoll über von Unterlagen und einzelnen Blättern, Fläschchen voller verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten und Wirkungen. Ich lächelte. Ich kannte jede ihrer Wirkungen. Lähmungen, schwache bis starke Schmerzen, Tod...

Ich stützte meinen linken Fuß auf der Schreibtischkante ab, meine Hände waren lose auf meinem Rumpf verschränkt. Draco kam von rechts, sah mir noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er das rechte Bein über mich spreizte und so rittlings auf mir saß. Dabei rutschte sein schwarzer Umhang hoch, sodass ich seine nackten Beine sehen konnte. Er trug nichts darunter. Guter Junge. Ich fühlte, wie eine neue Welle aus Lust mich durchströmte und sich in meiner Lendengegend sammelte.

Er war lang und dünn, hatte graue Augen und hellblondes, leichtes Haar, doch ich betrachtete sein Gesicht nicht. Mein Blick war auf seine Beine gerichtet. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über die blasse, weiche Haut. Hoch und runter, von den Fußknöcheln bis zur Hüfte, spreizte dabei meine Finger, um möglichst viel Fläche einzunehmen. Draco schloss die Augen. Ihm war das noch immer unangenehm. Ich achtete nicht darauf, er hatte sich mir schließlich angeboten. Er lehnte sich an meinen linken Oberschenkel und ließ die Arme herunterhängen. Er zitterte ein wenig. Ich schob seinen Umhang noch etwas höher über seinen Bauch. Nun konnte ich seinen ganzen Unterleib sehen. Es gefiel mir, dem dreckigen Päderasten. Er hatte noch kaum Köperbehaarung. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie rasiert. Sein Penis war schlaff – noch. Ich strich mit meinen begierigen Fingern über die Innenseite seiner Schenkel, turnte mich selbst daran auf. Ja, nichts machte mich geiler, als ein stöhnender Junge, aber ich wollte ihn noch begaffen. Ich griff unter seine Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. Draco begriff und stellte seine Füße rechts und links auf dem Stuhl ab, auf dem ich saß. Ich beobachtete die Bewegung der Sehnen, der Knochen, der Lichtreflexe. Es wurde sehr eng in meiner Hose und Draco bemerkte es, er saß schließlich darauf. Es beunruhigte ihn.

Ich strich weiter über die zarte Haut neben seinem Geschlecht, umgriff dann seine Knie und massierte sie, danach seine Waden und wieder zurück zum Anfang. Ich glitt hinab zu seinen Pobacken und versenkte stürmisch die Finger darin. Das brachte Draco zum Zusammenzucken. Ich war unberechenbar. Ich setzte dort meine Massage fort, diesmal kräftiger. Draco spannte seine Muskeln an, lehnte sich mehr nach hinten, wollte seine Beine schließen, besah sich jedoch eines besseren. Ihm war es sichtlich unangenehm. Ich genoss es. Ich fühlte, wie die Haut unter meinen Fingern heiß wurde, konnte die Röte beinahe spüren. Noch einmal studierten meine Augen seinen Körper, blieben abermals an dem schlaffen Glied hängen. Ich war etwas enttäuscht, dass meine Bearbeitung ihn nicht anregte, das sollte sich ändern. So ließ ich von seinem Hintern ab und griff in seinen Schritt. Ein Aufkeuchen und geringen Widerstand konnte Draco nicht verhindern, jedoch hielt er sofort inne, als er bemerkte, was er tat. Ein Schleimer.

Diesmal sah ich ihm in die Augen, während ich sein Glied mit meinen rauen Händen bearbeitete. Ihm war das peinlich, wollte wegsehen, machte es dennoch nicht. Seine sonst blassen Wangen bekamen ein zartes Rosa. Ich leckte darüber, schmeckte die Hitze und das Salz. Ich rieb nun stark mit meiner Handfläche gegen sein Glied. Ein schönes Geräusch entstand. So ähnlich wie beim Masturbieren. Draco kniff die Augen zu. Sein Körper war angespannt. Mir kam eine Idee. Ich hörte mit meiner Tätigkeit auf. Seine Haut war gerötet und musste ein wenig brennen. Dennoch hatte Draco einen Halbsteifen. ‚Mach weiter', sagte ich. Er schaute mich überrascht an. Ich spürte, dass ich an eine Grenze gestoßen war. Er schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. Auffordernd stach ich ihn mit meinen Blicken nieder. Er konnte mir nicht in die Augen sehen. Er fing an zu zittern, rang mit seinem Reststolz. ‚Na los!' half ich nach. Ich ließ ihn nicht davonkommen. Ich bin sein Meister. Langsam glitt seine Hand zwischen seine Beine. Ich lehnte mich zurück, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Draco schaute mich noch einmal flehend an. Nein, keine Gnade, er hatte damit angefangen, nicht ich, nun musste er das ganze Stück nehmen. Er fing an sich zu reiben. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich nun entgültig rot. Schweiß glänzte an seinem Hals. Das Geräusch schwebte im Raum. Ich sog es mit der Luft ein, er fand das widerlich.

Ich packte seine reibende Hand und zeigte ihm den Rhythmus. Sofort keuchte er auf, krümmte sich etwas nach vorn. Siehst du, so macht man das richtig, so zeigt es auch Wirkung! Dracos Glied war nun so steif geworden, dass er es in die Hand nehmen musste. Er pumpte gehorsam. Sein Atem ging stockend, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Seine Bewegungen waren so stark, dass ich mit schwankte. Meine Erektion wollte pochend nach draußen. Gleich, dachte ich, gleich. Draco stöhnte zurückhaltend. Es war gleich soweit. Meine Hände schoben sich unter seine Pobacken und kneteten sie hart. Das war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, doch ich hörte nicht auf. ‚Mach weiter', wiederholte ich mit rauer Stimme. Ich beobachtete seine Hoden. Sie waren dick und dunkel geworden. Draco stoppte öfters kurz, als ich doll zukniff, fuhr dann aber fort sich einen runter zu holen. Dann war es soweit. Seine Hoden spannten sich an, ich riss brutal seine Backen auseinander und er kam mit einem Aufschrei. Seine freie Hand stützte sich an meiner Schulter ab und er beugte sich weit nach vorn, sodass seine heiße Wange auf meiner Brust lehnte. Er spritzte nicht ab, war immer noch unreif. Erschöpft pumpte er noch ein paar Mal sein rotes Glied. Ich hörte ihn schnaufen – und ganz leise wimmern. Ein schadenfrohes Lächeln zeigte sich auf meinen Lippen. Ach Gottchen, hatte ich seine letzte Moralvorstellung genommen? Ekelte er sich jetzt vor sich selbst? Ich verstand das nicht. Sich vor einem anderen eine runter zu holen, war doch mehr als geil. Draco hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Hoffte wohl, dass ich nichts bemerkt hatte. Hatte vielleicht Angst, dass sich das negativ auf seine Zensuren ausdrücken würde.

Draco blieb in der Kauerstellung. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob er umarmt werden wollte. Och, braucht Kindchen jetzt von Mami Trost? Vergiss es. Ich will jetzt den nächsten Schritt. Meine Geilheit wurde langsam zur Qual. ‚Öffne meine Hose' befahl ich ihm. Draco versteifte sich. Diesen Teil mochte er am wenigsten. Ich umso mehr. Seine spinnenartigen Finger nestelten an meiner Hose rum. Schwer ließ sich ein Knopf nach dem anderen lösen, da etwas Hartes mit aller Kraft gegen drückte. Doch schließlich war es geschafft. Die kühle Luft im Raum streifte meinen Schwanz und ein eiskalter Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken. Ich schloss die Augen. Draco war ganz still geworden. ‚Worauf wartest du?', herrschte ich ihn an. ‚Kann ich ihn nicht in den Mund nehmen, Professor Snape?', kam es ganz leise von Draco, dem Schleimer. ‚Nein.' Änderungen duldete ich nicht. Draco gab schnell auf. Er fasste nun mit beiden Händen meine Schultern an und richtete sich auf. Er war ganz verkrampft, das würde sicher schmerzhaft für ihn werden. Ich unternahm nichts. Er atmete unregelmäßig, als er sich langsam auf mein Schwanz niederließ. Ich glaube, er hatte Angst. Als meine Spitze sich durch den Eingang schob und ich noch dazu meine Hüfte anhob, um das Ganze zu beschleunigen, hielt er abrupt inne. ‚Ich kann das nicht!', rief er aus, ‚Es- es tut weh!' Verärgert öffnete ich wieder die Augen und sah seine feuchte Wangen. Grob strich ich ihm die Tränen weg. ‚Sei keine Memme und bring es zu Ende!', drohte ich. Das wirkte. Wer weiß, was er alles in meine Drohung hineininterpretierte. Wofür mein Schüler nicht alles bereit ist... Wie wichtig ihm doch sein Ruf ist! Der Ruf als mein Lieblingsschüler, das stimmte, der Ruf als Klassenbester. Ganz wie der Vater. Ich habe Lucius auch des Öfteren, früher in unserer Schulzeit, in ein Lehrerzimmer schlüpfen sehen.

Er gab keinen weiteren Ton von sich, als er mich nun vollends in sich aufnahm. Doch ich sah ihm seine Pein an, da der Kontrast in seinem Gesicht sich verstärkte. Nicht, dass die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen an Intensität zunahmen, nein, seine fahle Hautfarbe wurde nun schal, fast kalkweiß. Ich ließ ihm seine Pause, indem er einfach nur auf meinem Schoß saß, schwer atmend, die Augen wieder geschlossen. Inzwischen machte ich mir es wieder bequem und schloss selbst erneut die Augen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Erektion, die sich, obwohl wieder eingezwängt, in der Geilheit steigerte. Heiß pulsierte das Blut durch meine Adern. Ließ meine Lider von Innen rot erscheinen. Draco begann sich zu bewegen, benutzte dabei seine Arme zu Hilfe, indem er mit seinen Händen, die immer noch auf meinen Schultern ruhten, sich ranzog und wieder abstieß. Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ich umklammerte seine Hüfte und beschleunigte das Tempo. Über das Jetzige waren wir schon lange hinaus, mein Freund. Ich hörte, wie Draco scharf die Luft einzog. Mir war es egal. Ich machte weiter, wurde dabei wieder brutaler. Meine Sachen klebten mir am Rücken, an der Brust, an den Beinen. Es war berauschend. Es war geil. Ich griff mit einer Hand wieder zwischen seine Beine. Er war über die ‚tote Phase' hinweg. Draco keuchte erschrocken auf. Ich machte mir nichts draus und fing an hart zu pumpen. Ich leitete mit meiner zurückgebliebenden Hand seine Bewegungen in Auf- und Abrichtung um. Das war noch geiler. Ich drückte noch fester zu und Draco schrie leise vor Schmerz auf, hielt aber nicht in seiner Bewegung an. Schmerz und Lust sind manchmal das Gleiche, belehrte ich ihn in Gedanken. Zur Bestätigung musste Draco stöhnen. Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, quetschten köstlich meinen Schwanz. Und wieder dachte ich: Gleich, gleich. Ich pumpte etwas schneller, als er mich ritt, um seinen näherkommenden Orgasmus zu beschleunigen.

Nach weiteren Minuten war es soweit: Draco kam in meiner Hand und nahm mich durch das erneute Zusammenziehen seiner Muskeln mit in die Tiefe. Heiß schoss ich mein Sperma in sein Inneres. Markierte ihn. Er ist mein. Zitternd saß er auf meinem Schoß. Zu schwach um sich von meinem Schwanz zu befreien. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Das ganze hatte noch nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten gedauert. Irgendwann schaffte es Draco doch, sich zu befreien und vom Stuhl hinunterzugleiten. Er musste sich an meinem Schreibtisch festhalten, um nicht in sich zusammenzusacken. Dabei riss er ein Fläschchen vom Tisch, das krachend zu Boden fiel und mit seiner roten Flüssigkeit ein Loch in den Stein ätzte.

‚Es tut mir leid, Sir!', sagte Draco panikartig. Ich musste fast lachen. Hatte er etwa Angst vor mir? Seinem Meister? Ich sah zur Antwort auf meine Hose hinunter und sofort begann Draco sie zuzuknöpfen. ‚Du kannst gehen', beendete ich unsere regelmäßige Inszenierung. Fluchtartig verließ er den Raum. Sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich auf. An der Tür blieb er doch noch einmal stehen. ‚Bis Morgen?', fragte er unsicher. Ich nickte und fort war er.

Mit einem nebensächlichen Schwung meines Zauberstabes säuberte ich den Boden. Ich bin ein dreckiger Päderast, dachte ich, na und? Ich fand das gut.


End file.
